An alternative to the replacement of missing teeth with removable or conventional fixed prostheses has been the development of dental implant devices. One of the most successful to date has been the polymer replica tooth implant of Hodosh, which is a rapidly molded duplicate of an extracted tooth made of poly (methyl methacrylate), anorganic bone, and foaming agents to make the implant porous. The replica is immediately implanted in the original socket, and has been shown to result in consistent free-standing tooth replacement in baboons. The present research will define the role of each component in the present formulation and each processing step in the fabricating procedure. The material's in vitro physical and chemical properties, and its in vivo tolerance and attachment in bone will be investigated. Particle sizing, porosity characterization, residual monomer, degree of cross-linking, glass transition temperature, effect of sterilization, and mechanical properties will be measured in the first year. Histologic response, and mechanical attachment of implant to bone will be determined in the second and third years.